This program project grant application proposes five individual projects supported by three core components and an administrative unit. The five projects address how tobacco use can be modified in a Health Maintenance Organization (HMO). They are designed to identify cost-effective approaches to Phase III cancer control projects and to determine whether the proposed approaches can be adapted as Phase IV population-based interventions. This program project is a joint effort by the Center for Health Research (CHR) at the Kaiser Foundation Hospitals in Portland, Oregon and the Oregon Research Institute (ORI) in Eugene, Oregon.